Trozos de una luz en divergencia
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Takeru le ha escrito un poema a "Hikari", pero ¿porque esto le provoca tanta molestia a Tai, y temor a Matt?


**Bien, esto es lo más raro que he escrito en mi vida, creo que ver tanto gore ya me está afectando. Como sea, si les surge alguna duda, bueno, si leen esto y les surge alguna duda pregúntenme, si tengo la respuesta se las daré en el menor tiempo posible. Solo no pregunten por el título, soy muy mala para poner títulos, simplemente surgen en mi retorcida cabeza, y si me gustan los pongo sin vacilar. Con esto se darán una idea de lo rara, e incomprendida que se encuentra mi imaginación, ni yo misma se lo que escribo, solo lo hago, ¡Kami! Bueno, si les da curiosidad solo léanlo, soy muy nueva aquí así que tal vez no les de buena espina lo que yo escribo, y tienen mucha razón. **

**Feliz año nuevo…**

"Trozos de una luz en divergencia"

"_Hikari"_

_Rojo…azul…verde…amarillo ¿Cómo te transformas tan rápido? _

_Siempre te veo en todas partes, cambiando de aura en tus distintas facetas. _

_Sin embargo, tu esencia es la misma, siempre eres mi luz en cualquier calle desolada por la que camino sin rumbo fijo. _

-Matt, tenemos que hablar.

Un chico de tez morena irrumpió temerariamente en un departamento a las afueras de Odaiba.

-¿Otra vez? Tai, apenas ayer hablamos sobre esto- respondió con cansancio un joven de piel blanca y ojos azules, con cabello rubio capaz de brillar incluso sin la luz del sol.

-Sí, de nuevo.

_Tú siempre me has guiado cada vez que doy un paso incierto en una lejana ciudad desconocida, para ti y para mí. _

_La calidez de tu cuerpo que solo yo conozco, me indica el momento en que debo cruzar las calles llenas de personas enclaustradas en un mundo, muy ajeno al nuestro. _

-De acuerdo, comienza ya.

El moreno resopló, inseguro de las palabras que antes estaba decidido a conjurar.

-Sabes porque estoy aquí, tenemos que parar esto, todos están preocupados por T.K.

-Sé que están preocupados, yo también lo estoy, ¡es mi hermano!- apretó los puños conteniendo la furia que emanaba por su sangre.

-Y aun así, no has hecho nada para sacarlo de su efímera agonía.

Las palabras que acababan de ser dichas dejaron al rubio envuelto en su propio desconcierto.

_Tú, la que siempre me hipnotiza con su singularidad y magnificencia. _

_Logro distinguir cierta tristeza en ti cada vez que me voy de casa y tú no puedes venir conmigo. ¿Cómo logras convertir tu propia esclavitud en libertad? _

_¿Acaso te has olvidado de todas las noches que he logrado conciliar el sueño bajo tu mirada? _

_¿O ya no recuerdas todas las veces que permaneciste a mi lado en esas noches de insomnio?_

-Pero ¿Qué debo hacer? Está muy lastimado.

-¡Matt! Ya han pasado cinco años, y él continua como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿crees que eso es normal?- Los ojos del moreno comenzaron a salirse de sus órbitas, exasperado por la actitud reacia de su amigo.

_Siempre que regreso cansado del mundo que sigue girando sin darse cuenta de tu luz, estas ahí, esperándome, siempre esperándome. Estática y a la vez tan viva como ninguna otra. _

_Cuando estás conmigo es como si estuviera bajo el sol de un verano apabullante._

_Cuando te alejas, inmediatamente mi cuerpo siente la llegada del invierno más cruel. _

-Tai, tu deberías comprenderlo, alguna vez pasaste por algo así. -Clavó sus ojos azules cristalinos en aquellos, café oscuro, listos para cualquiera que los necesitara.

-Te equivocas, es muy distinto, cuando terminé con Sora no intente reemplazarla.

-Pero eso lo hace sentirse seguro.

_Ante mis ojos representas todos y cada uno de los colores, eso significa que, ¿tu también eres falsa? _

-Demonios Matt, mi hermana murió, no es sano que después de tanto tiempo T.K siga enclaustrado en su imagen.

-Pero él la amaba, más que al mismo, sus heridas aun no sanan, por eso recurre a "eso".

-No fue el único que perdió algo, yo perdí a mi única hermana, Sora, Mimi, todos los demás perdieron a una amiga- calmando la desolación que comenzaba a dominarlo, se sentó al lado de su rubio amigo-. Todos lo comprendemos, pero esa no es la forma de superar su muerte.

_Te necesito, siempre lo hago, siempre lo haré. _

_Te necesito aunque te enojes conmigo emanando en tu rostro un extraño color rojo, similar al que destellas cuando te apenas. _

_Te necesito cuando repentinamente todo tu cuerpo se torna azul, debido a la tristeza que cargas sobre ti todo el tiempo. _

-Está bien, tratare de hablar con él- resignado, el ojiazul se encontraba en una mejor disposición.

-Debes hacer algo más que tener una simple platica, Matt, tu hermano está enamorado de la luz, literalmente, siempre le habla en tono cándido a esa lámpara suya al lado de su cama. Cuando va por las calles se pone a conversar con los semáforos, y ni hablar de aquel tétrico poema que escribió hace unos meses.

-Admito que esto ha ido muy lejos, pero no intervine en sus actitudes, pensé que después de algún tiempo se le pasaría, pero me equivoque -admitió cabizbajo el rubio-. Cuando quise hablar con Takeru sobre esto, sobre todo, no me escucho.

La sala se llenó de un frío silencioso, para luego romperse con la estrepitosa llegada de un chico pelirrojo por la puerta.

-Chicos- hablo entrecortadamente-. Takeru…se ha recuperado, Sora y Mimi lo visitaron esta mañana, el mismo les dijo que quiere seguir adelante, incluso comentaron que tiro la lámpara que siempre cargaba con él a todos lados- esbozó una amplia sonrisa triunfal.

-Ya era hora, Takeru.

Matt sonrió débilmente, intercalando miradas con sus dos amigos. Los tres se sentaron en el sillón, compartiendo alegrías silenciosas. Después de un minuto el trió yacía durmiendo sobre el sofá, después de todo, durante los últimos cinco años, no lograban conciliar el sueño pensando en su amigo, ocultando el temor que les causaba la lámpara a su lado, el extraño complejo de Takeru ya comenzaba a pegárseles.

_Pero me es aún más indispensable tu presencia siempre que sonríes, iluminando la noche más tenebrosa. _

_Te amo, mi luz, Hikari, la única que siempre ha escuchado atenta mis deseos más atemorizantes, y mis sueños que rebasan tu propia existencia. ¿Es un error amarte de esta forma?_

_-Takaishi, T.-_

_**Les dije que mi mente es retorcidamente extraña, ayer mientras observaba mi árbol de navidad me surgió esta idea. No espero que comprendan mi locura, es solo que a veces yo me siento como Takeru, no tanto así, pero tengo una ligera obsesión con los personajes de anime, aunque no es lo mismo…ok ya me voy.**_


End file.
